Spill It! (A Sonamy Boom Story)
by quaylacheers
Summary: Another story about one of the beloved hedgehogs enjoying the thrill of the chase. Except this time, it takes place in the Boom!Universe...And the blue hero is the one doing the chasing. This story takes place after the "Closed Door Policy" episode of Sonic Boom.
1. Picture Perfect

"I'm glad that you decided to come to the volcano with me, Sticks!" Amy said as Sticks and she were heading home.

"Me too," said her best friend. "It was needed after SOMEONE ha- "

"Are we STILL on this?!" Amy interrupted. "Those icky-looking frogs are back where they belong, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Sticks sighed sadly. "Now I have to go back to my poor, empty borrow before the government takes it over with their brainwashing power!"

"Stop being dramatic!" Amy laughed, rolling her eyes.

Finally reaching the beach, the loud outbursts from the blue blur's shack caught their attention. It was coming from the primary-colored trio crowded in front of a T.V.

"Oh, I'm SO gonna win again!" said Sonic, cockily.

"A 0% chance of me winning won't stop _me_ from winning!" Knuckles proclaimed with a confident smile.

"Forget it, you two!" Tails yelled. "This race is mine!"

And the boastful bragging went on and on. They didn't even realize their company behind them.

"Weren't they supposed to wait for us at _Meh Burger_?" Sticks asked, not even quietly. The guys were so caught up in the game, their ears fell death to the rest of the world.

"Yep!" Amy sighed madly, but quickly grew an evil grin on her face. "Guess I'm gonna have to _ruin_ their fun".

The end of the 'race' was near. This match was unlike the others, because they recently decided to add some "fun" to it, by allowing the winner to choose the craziest tasks for the losers to do (that weren't anthropomorphic-like at all).

 _"Almost there_ ," Sonic said to himself out loud.

" _C'mon_ , little car guy!" Knuckles begged to his game character. "Drive _faster_!"

"Not losing _this_ time!" claimed Tails with full determination.

The moment was getting ready to happen. You could almost feel the tension between them as their eyes were glued to the screen. A mixture of enthusiasm and anticipation displayed on their faces. _5...4...3..2_.. CLICK!

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " cried the three.

" _What happened_?!" the echidna cried.

"Amy?!" Tails whimpered. " _How could you_?!"

"That'll teach you guys to follow directions!" Amy smiled with the T.V plug still in her hand. "Maybe _next_ time, you'll be at _Meh Burger_ waiting for us as planned!"

"Seriously?" Sonic freaked. "Didn't you JUST get back from the volcano seconds ago? There's NO way we'd wait for you two _that_ long!"

"Yeah!" The other two joined in.

"That's enough!" Amy yelled, walking over to Sticks, who was standing in front of the table near a window. "Next time you boys aren't where you're supposed to be, I'll force you all to play _Rise Of Lyric_!"

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** " the guys stood in protest.

" _ANYTHING_ but that!" Sonic yelled in more disgust. The girls chuckled.

"Gee," Tails said with his hands on his stomach. "I _am_ starting to feel hungry now".

"Then let's _go_!" Amy demanded with a smile. As she began to walk out of the shack, something fell out of her purse.

"You dropped something, Ames," Sonic said instantly. Before Amy could turn around to see it, Sonic picked up the fallen item.

"Whoa!" Sonic laughed. "What are you doing carrying around a picture of _me_?" The rest of the crew gasped. If embarrassment could kill, Amy would have died immediately. When it came to battle, she was always brave about damaging with her hammer at any moment. When it came to her crush, however, the pink hedgehog was speechless. And with this discovery, her friends were going to make her even pinker.

" _Awww!_ ," Knuckles started. "Amy has a _crushy wushy_!"

" _No I don't_!" Amy spat, half angry.

"Then why the picture of _Sonic_ in your purse?" joined Tails with a persuading smirk.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on Sonic?" Sticks asked sarcastically. "We _are_ best friends, after all!"

"Because I _don't_!" Amy said with obvious embarrassment, as she crossed her arms and turned her face.

"SOONIC AND AAMYY SITTING IN THE TREE," Knuckles started to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," the others joined in.

"She wishes!" Sonic said admiring the picture still in his hand.

" _Give_ me _that_!" Amy demanded, trying to take the picture from him.

"Aww, she _still_ wants to carry me _around_ with her!" Sonic teased, lifting the picture up high with his arm. He was enjoying every second of it.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" Amy asked irritated, giving up on getting the picture back.

"Don't worry,sweetie," Sonic grinned flirtatiously with a smoky tone as he lowered his eyelids. "I'll get you _anything_ you want". The others were laughing their butts off while Amy was getting madder and madder by the second. She was still a bit embarrassed, but she couldn't let her friends think she _actually_ fell for _this_ adorable blue loser, could she?

"How could I have not known?" Tails asked still giggling. "I mean, pink and blue really attra- Hey, wait a minute!" Everyone else stopped laughing, and looked at the twin-tailed fox.

"That day when I made my robot, U.T," he began.

"I remember that thing!" Sonic blurted out.

"Hated it!" said Sticks with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," murmured Tails, a little annoyed by the interruptions. "Anyways, on the first day that I showed U.T to you guys – If I remember correctly, Amy seemed to already know what he was going to say."

"That's _right_!" Sonic exclaimed, curiously grinning at the girl. Amy blushed at the sudden memory. She felt more close to exposure than she did that day. Still, the even pinker gal was refusing to be humiliated – At least, she wasn't gonna show her friends that she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," declared Amy as she turned her face and closed her eyes. She must have thought that crossing her arms made her look cool about the situation, but her friends could hear the wariness in her voice.

"Wow!" Knuckles said in amazement. "Amy must be a wizard!" He then ran up to her. "Ooh! Tell me what I'll look like in the future!"

"I am **NOT** a wizard," gruffed Amy through gritted teeth, her arms unfolded as if she was ready to punch him.

"What if you ARE a wizard tho?" Sticks asked, walking towards her best friend. "And what if U.T was going to translate your evil scheme that you were planning behind our backs to join the government in their most catastrophic, mind-controlling agenda of the universe?!" Sticks started to shake her.

" _Actually_ ," Tails said while scratching his head, "It sounded like U.T was going to say she _loves_ something.." Suddenly, it hit all of them like a bullet.

 _Shut that stupid thing off before it tells Sonic that I lov-_

They all gasped at the realization. Amy and Sonic's eyes were glued on each other with the same expression. It was almost as if they both _knew_ what each other was thinking. He wanted to know, she wanted to leave, so he was going to chase. Amy knew that it would only take half a second for the fastest thing alive to catch her. And that's exactly how long it took for her to make up her mind on what she was going to do.

 **BAM!** Sonic went flying and hit the floor. Before he landed, Amy was already gone.

" _Oh no you don't_!" Sonic yelled, a second before taking off after the pink hedgehog.

"They SO like each other," Tails grinned.

"Yep!" agreed Sticks.

"Totally," smiled Knuckles. The three friends then giggled their way to _Meh Burger_.


	2. The Chase

**In celebration of my Sweet 16, I bring you Chapter 2. Enjoy! ^.^**

Embarrassed was now an understatement of what the pink lady felt. Amy was mortified. She knew that Sonic was going to be up on his feet before she ran out of his shack. She just needed a head start at leaving his presence. Deep down, she wanted to go home and cry in her pillow. Unfortunately, that was probably the dumbest place to run to.

The blue blur himself knew she was too smart to do that. His curiosity rose with every step he took. For some reason, he was desperate to find out the truth to it all. _How is it that she seemed to be nervous that day?_ he thought. _And having a picture of me in her purse...This can't be a coincidence!_ Speeding up, he could see his prey ahead.

"There you are!" he yelled with a mischievous beam.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, not looking back. She kept running ahead aware of his ways. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Right, because whacking me with a HAMMER is an obvious white flag for fighting!"

"Don't act like the victim here!" Amy angrily responded. "I could be quenching my hunger right now with a Meh Burger, but no! You wanted to chase me instead!"

"Then stop running and give me what I want!" Sonic yelled as if that request would have simple results.

"NEVER!" Amy shouted, taking deeper breaths as she ran a bit faster. If it wasn't for all of the jumping and turning, Sonic would have caught her already.

Everything else in Sonic's world seemed to stop. He had one goal; his focus was on one thing. Amy, on the other hand, felt like everything in her world was moving. She's known her blue enemy friend for quite a long time. She was used to his reactions to various types of situations, attacking without warning, and all the little things that nobody else would find worthy of remembering. Trying to outrun the greatest speedster of all time? Not the smartest idea. Then again, these were her feelings on the line!

 _What if Sonic just makes me feel worse?_ Amy thought. _What if things aren't the same tomorrow and it's insanely awkward?! Or worst- What if I...have to face the truth?_ No. She wasn't going to let any of that happen. Dashing on the path with tons of danger to avoid – Great move! Surely, she was close to finding a hiding spot.

 _Must keep going_ , she thought. _Must keep going_. Surprisingly, she was moving even faster! That didn't bother her follower, of course. Sonic was actually impressed. Half of him was pretty amused by the whole thing. The thought of his longtime friend possibly having feelings for him is a bit of a shock, but also kind of cute. Still, the other piece of him felt an urge to get pure honesty out of Ms. Rose...

Amy was quickly losing strength. She knew that if she stopped, she would be crushed (emotionally) by her crush. Oh, the disadvantage of liking the King Of Speed! Anyhow, that didn't phase this hammer-swinging chick!

"I got it!" Amy said to herself, still breathing hard for air. A big log was coming up ahead. On the side of it was a clear pathway. Someone would expect her to either jump over it or turn down the trail, but that's the trick, isn't it?

"Alright," Sonic said gratingly. "This is getting WAY out of hand!" He didn't feel like carrying his (possible) secret admirer home unconscious. Therefore, he dashed forward prepared to take the win. The log was close... But so was he... He was just about to grab her...

"YAAH!" Amy yelled as she breathlessly slid under the log. Unaware of her plan, Sonic tripped over the log and fell to his side. His back was facing Amy. He was so focused on catching her, he didn't realize his surroundings. Knowing he would trip, the pink hedgehog quickly sprinted down the right trail. Already winded, she ducked down behind a bush on the right side – taking this time to catch her breath.

Sonic took a minute to get up, since the fall made his head spin. When he finally rose, sure enough, his friend was out of sight. He could hear what sounded like running to the right when he was down, so he walked down the right path (Literally!).

"Aaaaammyyy," the predator called out amusingly. " _I know you're here..._ "

Amy was _terrified_. It was one thing being in the middle of nowhere late in the afternoon. It was another thing to be hiding from Sonic The Hedgehog (out of all people) in the middle of nowhere so late! It made it all the more scarier.

"C'mon, Amy!" Sonic said with a sarcastic twist of enthusiasm. "We took this a bit too far, haven't we? Let's just call it quits and go home."

As good as that sounded, his lady friend knew better. Oh, how much she wanted to just get up and laugh it off with him on their way back to the beach! Nonetheless, even Knuckles would recognize the stupidity in doing so. Frightened by the sound of his steps, Amy put her hand over her mouth trying to mute her breaths.

 _Now, where could she be?_ Sonic thought in amusement. Despite his recent urge to find his daunted gal pal, he couldn't hide the exuberant feeling running through his veins. It was like a dangerous hide-and-seek to him and he was loving the thrill of the chase! He walked slowly in a tiptoe-like style with his hands behind his back, hoping to melt the girl with suspense. And oh, was it hurting her! Although Amy could barely hear his footsteps on the dusty pathway, it was clear that her frightening confidant's pace was creepily slow. It felt like two hours had gone by before Sonic came close to passing her.

Momentarily, Amy had a hopeful feeling about getting away freely. She could tell he was steps away from being (technically) behind her. Unaware of the distance between them, she began to crawl to her left. The pink hedgehog was barely on her knees, for she feared being spotted over the log that was set perfectly next to the bush. She had what felt like a chance of a lifetime right there! Everything was going so well...

VROOP! VROOP! VROOP! The sound petrified Amy.

"Ah hah!" Sonic exclaimed seconds before taking off with full speed ahead.

Hearing that, the scared stiff girl got up and quickly shut off her communicator. Whoever called her was totally getting a beatdown when she got home! As she looked ahead of the path, Sonic's blue trail was still visible. She jogged after him aroused with curiosity. Amy stopped in realization of the lack of trees ahead in the trail. She walked slowly confused about the space in front of her.

"Dead end!" Amy said aloud in shock. Immediately, arms wrapped around her mouth and waste. She just about died.

"Nice to see you, too!" jested Sonic with a broad grin as he held the girl screaming in his palm. She slapped his hand away,elbowed his gut, and swiftly faced him before backing up.

"How did you- There's no way you could have-What did you do?!" Amy gasped in more shock.

"I can't take full credit for my success," Sonic bubbled with joy. "All I really did was call a dear friend of mine".

"What?!" exclaimed Amy. "YOU were the one who-"

"Yep!" Sonic interrupted proudly. "I knew you'd go further on if I was out of sight, so I 'went'".

"I knew something was suspicious about you going the opposite way!"

"Don't beat yourself up, princess," Sonic giggled with a naughty grin walking towards her slowly. "Both of us can't be the winner". Amy backed up as well, but timidly. She had no idea what her spiky-quilled friend had in mind. He was doubtlessly entertained, but was that it? After a few more steps back, the girl came to a halt and gasped in fear as she looked behind her.

"That's right, Miss Rose!" Sonic sneered in mischief. You're standing in front of Crater Lake. One more step and..Well, you know what happens."

The pink hedgehog was surprised at what she was hearing. Even while standing on one of the narrowest places on the island, Amy refused to surrender. However, with the sun going down, did she really have a choice? Her heart sunk lower and lower with each step that Sonic took.

"So what's it gonna be, Ames?" he asked with a low tone while slowly walking forward. "Me? Or the water?"

Suddenly, a light began to shimmer for the little lady at that question. With a smirk on her face, she made her choice.

"AMY! " Sonic hollered as he fell on his knees. "NOOOOO!"


	3. Surprise, Surfprize!

**A/N: My apologies for the wait, loves! Got to work this week on the story, and actually had to split this part in half. So the next Chapter will be released VERY soon! :) But enough about all that. _What happened to Amy?_ Enjoy! P.S - Thanks for all the reviews! ^.^**

Only two minutes had passed by, yet it felt like time had stopped for the two hedgehogs. Sonic had his eyes shut tightly as if he was afraid to have seen the sight below. Amy couldn't help but feel a _bit_ surprised at the result of her decision...

Sonic sighed a breath of relief before finally opening his eyes, glad that his grip was strong enough to hold the girl in place. He finally stood up and began pulling Amy above the cliff. She was already halfway up when he got off of his knees. The blue hedgehog pulled her one more time, taking a step back to give her room. His arms instantly secured her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

It was like an exclamation point appeared between them. Both of them starred into each other's eyes with dumbfounded expressions. Realizing that, Sonic quickly let go, took a step back, and awkwardly smiled down at his feet. He didn't notice Amy's sinister smirk until he looked at her again. By that time, however, it was too late.

 **BAM!**

Sonic was lost. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. He wasn't able to process what happened. Still, when he saw his pink friend holding the broadest grin he'd ever seen, his eyes almost _popped_ out of his head! Before he could scream like the little girl he felt like, he was once again too late.

 **SPLOOSH!**

Hearing the water splash from below was the sound of victory in Amy's ears. She laughed so hard, it _hurt_! The only reason it so easy to laugh was because she knew she wouldn't leave him there alone. She took a glance at the sky before going after her clumsy crush. The sky was dark orange and it wouldn't be long until it was completely dark. It was too late to turn back and she was okay with that. What could be better than a late night adventure? With full confidence in herself, she inhaled deeply, and leaped off of the cliff once again.

Amy held such an alive feeling in the air, unlike the blue blur. Sonic felt as dead as a fish that was caught on a hook, but thrown back into sea – left to sink to the bottom. Even if he knew how to swim, he would _still_ hate water! Being soaked was _horrible_! How DARE Amy do this to him! And it didn't help that the water was wavy! About midway in the lake, he snapped back into reality.

"WHHBBBRRRRLLLL!" Sonic panicked. He started to move his legs speedily and his arms upward. It wasn't _quite_ like Tails taught him previously, but he'd do anything for freedom!

 **PLEEESSH!**

The frantic hero began coughing up the water and inhaling for air like crazy. He started to calm down after a few seconds, but the sight of his teammate above brought a new horror to his eyes. However, before his verbal reaction could be released, he was – well, isn't it obvious?

 **SPLOOSH!**

"Whoo!" The pink furred lady exhaled as she came up from under the water. She giggled when a pair of gloves had grasped her own.

"HAAH!" hacked the messy-quilled hedgehog after pulling himself above the water.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!," he hollered after barking up a lung.

"What you do you mean?" Amy asked innocently trying to hold in the laughter.

" _What do I mean?_ " exclaimed Sonic quietly. "WHAT DO I MEAN?!"

He grabbed the girl's shoulders, which made her roar like a lion being tickled to death!

" _Aaammy_?" Sonic whined in shame.

"Alright!" sniggered Amy. "I'm sooorry. Now what?"

"I don't know! We HAVE to get out of this water! You see how late it is?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed, looking around her. "See anything useful around?

"There's nothing around here, Amy," sighed Sonic. No one comes around this part of the lake, either."

"What about those surfers that always pass by the beach?"

"What about them? It's not like they've conveniently left some boards out here that would suitably help us in such a particular situation."

"Over there!" Amy said as she pointed over to two surfboards lying on a small bit of land near the edgy rock wall of the cliff. Surely, two surfboards laid there.

" _Of course_ ," Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes at such a coincidence. The two hedgehogs then swam over there – at least, one did while the other floated next to the other with a hand being held.

"You know," began the blue blur, "As soon as we get out of here-"

"I already thought about that," Amy smiled confidently. She lifted her body to sit halfway on the little piece of land, still holding Sonic's hand to avoid a dramatic scene.

"I saw a boat to the right of us when I was on the cliff," Amy said. "If we can get to it, before the sun goes down, we may be able to catch a ride to the beach."

"Let's get going then!" Sonic said, reaching for a board with his free hand.

"HOWEVER!" Amy yelled, slapping the boy's hand off the board.

"Owww!" Sonic groaned in pain."

"If _I_ reach the boat first, this day NEVER happened," Amy demanded boldly.

" _Hmph_ ," Sonic thought, not exactly agreeing. "And if I get there 1st?"

The pink hedgehog looked down and closed her eyes for a second. Then, she sighed with confidence as she stared into her confidant's eyes.

" _I'll tell you everything you want to know..._ "

That response caught Sonic _completely_ off guard...for a second.

"Orrrrrr," he grinned deviously as he rested his elbow on the girl's lap, "You could just tell me everything now since I'd _obviously_ win?"

"UGH!" Amy fumed. She harshly pushed his elbow off of her lap before standing up. She yanked his arm as she did, causing him to stand up there - with pain. She then threw the boards off the land one by one, and quickly jumped on the one closest to the right.

"See you at the finish line!" she yelled without looking back. The blue blur then hopped on the other board after her.

"Technically, there isn't a finish line, but _challenge accepted_!"

The race had begun. Imagine that – two hedgehogs surfing as the sun prepares for sleep. Not the safest activity in the world, but when did Sonic The Hedgehog ever play safe? And who'd ever think Amy Rose would join the danger?

Sonic couldn't help but grin at the girl to his side. She definitely had skills and he was once again impressed. Still, he believed he'd win.

"You REALLY think you can beat me?" he yelled to her in amusement.

"NEVER underestimate me, Sonic The _Slow_ hog!" Amy responded with the smile of a winner. It only motivated the hero more.

From the moment they hit the water, it never was about wanting to get the truth nor hide it. It was just a (somewhat) friendly competition for the winner to brag about. Sonic was up his ego as always, and Amy – Well, she wasn't in danger at all! Of course, she wasn't _too_ sure about answering her questions at the time she told him she would... She just _knew_ Sonic would be ready to trap her again to get down to the bottom of everything. She had to think of _something_! And once he made that cocky remark of winning, oh, was it ON!

" _Slow_?" Sonic questioned before spindashing his board forward slightly on the water (which definitely took courage on his part). He then leaped into the air and balled his way up to the surfboard which was now in front of his competitor.

"You forgot who you were talking to - _didn't you_?" he boasted, ending it with that brazen smile of his.

It didn't take too long for Amy to catch up with him either. Her challenger lowballed her badly, and she was prepared to let him know that. With all her strength, the spritzer lady sped through the waves, which became a bit more intense as the sky began to darken. There wasn't any time to continue playing around. They needed to reach that boat right away!

' _Kill two birds with one stone, huh?_ ' she thought. And with that, she bravely surfed her way right next to the big head.

"Still trying to keep up with me?" smirked Sonic.

"YAAH!" Amy yelled before jumping onto the boy's board, completely blowing his mind.

"Like I said," she started before whacking her board in the air with her hammer. She then climbed up on his shoulders quickly.

"NEVER _underestimate me_."

Suddenly, the girl courageously jumped off of Sonic's shoulders and back-flipped twice in the air before landing on the board. Once again, it seemed like time was moving in slow motion for the blue hero as he watched, not even able to react.

"Forgot who _you_ were talking to?" Amy laughed looking back at her salty friend. "WHOO-HOO!"

"N-No way!" Sonic exclaimed, taking off at full speed towards the girl.

There was only seconds left before the sun would be gone. The dark blue sky surrounded them and their finish line was in perfect view. The cotton candy-colored hedgehogs glanced at each other one more time on their surfboards, watching each others quills blow crazy in the wind. Then, the two jumped off their boards prepared to take the win.

"FIRST!" They both yelled at the same time. They laughed at yet another coincidence as they held on tightly to the silver boat railing. With only the moonlight (and the fact the boat was bright white), they managed to get on board safely.

"WHAAAHH!" The captain yelled at their sight. "What are _you_ rodents doing on MY BOAT?!


	4. Grasping Hold Of You

**A/N - Sorry for not uploading this earlier! Just to let you all know, there is ONE more chapter left of this that will be up soon! Lemme know how you enjoyed this! ^.^**

"EGGMAN?!" The hedgehogs yelled in surprise.

"Great," the evil genius responded sarcastically. "First, I get manipulated by that fool from Gogoba Village - Now I'm stuck with you _brats_ for the night?!"

"Look, Eggface," sighed Sonic.

"Before you even ask," Eggman interrupted, "I'll drop you off at the beach. But ONLY because the girl is a fellow Fuzzy Puppy player!"

The blue blur rolled his eyes at that reasoning while Amy giggled. The two then faced each other with expressions of wonder and thrill as if fireworks had randomly went off.

"So.. " Sonic spoke while scratching his head. "I guess... we can forget that this day even happened?"

"And I guess...I could tell you... _everything?_ " asked Amy with the same sheepish grin.

"Yeah!" replied Sonic. "I-I mean, if you don't mind - that is..." He felt like crap for responding so fast.

"Well..." Amy mumbled as she blushed a little. "What do you wanna know?"

The two once again starred at each other with piercing gazes; this time, it didn't bother either of them. It was the perfect moment for such a conversation.

"Well," the male looked aside, finally breaking the silence.

"WHOOAA!" The hedgehogs suddenly shouted as the boat harshly tilted.

SPLOOSH!

They could barely see their gloves in front of their faces under the cold water. The Moon for sure wasn't giving them any assistance from the darkness that surrounded them. Once again, Sonic found himself lost. Snapping back into reality couldn't be anymore horrific than what the blue dude was going to feel in the next passing minute! And when that minute came... the boy was _hypnotized._

At the exact moment that Sonic would have gone insane, something grasped a hold of his hand. When he looked up, all he could see were a pair of jade green eyes. He was mesmerized by the luminous sight of them. Even when Amy looked into another direction, Sonic was still dumbstruck. He was in awe; how could doing something as simple as staring into her eyes bring such calmness over him? His whole body relaxed and completely ceased.

As much as she loved Sonic, Amy wasn't fond of him not helping her bring him above the water. Sure, the guy couldn't swim, but he could of at _least_ paddled with his legs to make it easier!

PLEESH!

"Sonic?" She called. "SONIC!"

"Huh?" Sonic answered, finally out of his daze.

"We _need_ to get back on that boat!"

"Right..," the blue blur acknowledged, trying to focus as his partner's arms were around him. "Think you can jump off of my shoulders.. _again?_ " Yep. He was absolutely flustered.

"Yeah!" Amy responded. She then climbed on Sonic's back and quickly jumped to reach the silver railing on the front of the boat. After she was up, the blue blur spindashed his way up and did the same.

"Hmmmm!" Eggman sung optimistically. "The both of you seemed to enjoy that swim!"

"I'll get you for that, Egg breath!" threatened Sonic.

"Calling your captain names isn't smart, dear peasant – Especially when he's your ride home! Oh, and here's something that should help you stay in better." Laughing evilly at his rivals, he pressed a button that made the floor they were standing on slide open.

"Whoa!" They exclaimed as they fell into the small space. It wasn't nothing much, but it did give them a place to sit down. An awkward silence fell upon them after they did. Amy shivered while trying to think of what to say.

"You're cold?" He asked, although the answer was obvious. Anything to kill the silence!

"Just a little," she responded, relieved of a conversation being started. "The sun was out after we got out of the water the first time. When it went down, the wind got stronger."

"Well, the wind doesn't bother me," Sonic huffed as he rung out his scarf, letting the water drip to his side. He then draped it over Amy's shoulders to her surprise.

"Thanks," she said while beaming softly.

"Don't mention it," Sonic said before leaning back to rest.

"You wouldn't want to still _know_ anything _...would you?"_ Amy asked a bit nervous.

"Let's just forget about that," Sonic said with his eyes still shut.

"Alrighty then," the girl sighed in relief.

"That is.. for now," assured Sonic, smiling. Amy grinned with him.

"Okay," she yawned. We can put this crazy day behind us, too." Grabbing ahold of the scarf, she then rested her head on her teammate's lap.

" _Excuse me?"_ He laughed in disbelief.

"Hey!" She protested. "I've dealt with a packrat, fought _ugly_ frog people, got chased by the fastest guy in the world, beat you in surfing, and -

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic interrupted. "If there _was_ only one winner, it would have been _me_!"

"PUH-Leez! Even _you_ were mind-blown by my amazingness at the end!"

"Oh, come on!"

The hedgehogs continued to sarcastically bicker over who won, which ended with loads of laughter. After a few minutes, Amy indeed fell asleep in her hero's lap. Sonic was left alone in the presence of the moonlight above him, and the sound of the water beneath. The wind blew on his damp quills which felt great, considering he was used to the wind. He then smiled down at his teammate, leaving his arm over her as she slept.

Sonic began to think about all his time with Amy that day. How good it felt when she called him for help against the Froglodites, finding out she carried a picture of him (out of all people) in her purse, and the curiosity that led to one of the most funnest days he's ever had. He couldn't help but think of when he pulled her above the cliff, and how they starred into each other's eyes. Or how amazed he was at her surfing skills! The fact that she could keep up with him was incredible alone. He thought about how awkward but arousing it felt to talk to Amy when they first made it on the boat. And when she saved him in the lake, completely captivating him with those gorgeous eyes of hers – That was, perhaps, his favorite moment of all.

Sonic began to stroke her hair (not realizing what he was doing) as he tried to put the puzzle pieces together. Everything just felt so...right...But why was that? Why did he begin to feel nervous after the race? Why did being held by her feel the way it did? How did it make him forget he was in water, something he hates so much? And more important than all...why couldn't he stop thinking of her now?

The blue hedgehog decided to put the mystery behind him since they finally arrived at the beach. With a press of a button, stairs appeared in front of them.

"Alright, you," Dr. Eggman sighed tiredly. "Off the boat you go."

"Thanks," responded Sonic. He didn't even bother trying to wake up Amy. He lifted the exhausted girl in his arms, and carried her up the stairs bridal-style. Jumping off the boat, he couldn't hear his enemy giggling to himself.

"Can't wait to get these developed!" Eggman squealed before heading to his lair.

Sonic placed Amy gently on the chair in front of his shack. He could have took her to her house in no time, but feared waking her up. Feeling awkward without his scarf, he started to grab it, but got a blanket of the same color from his shack first. Then, he carefully took his scarf off of his sleeping friend and draped the blanket on her gently. He silently giggled when Amy quickly adjusted to its warmth by moving to her side.

 _Must be having a good dream_ , he thought to himself.

If Sonic's not spending the night with Tails, he's usually having a late-night run at this time. He couldn't leave Amy alone at his shack tho, could he? Laying down in his hammock never crossed his mind. The blue hedgehog sat on the other half of the chair, and watched his friend rest. She looked so peaceful and even...cute? _Wait, what?!_

 _What am I doing?!_ He yelled in his mind. _I mean, it's Amy! Not that she isn't pretty or anyt- UGH, stop, stop, stop!_

The blue hedgehog accidentally smacked himself on the head which caused Amy to move a little. His heart dropped and he quickly covered his mouth in caution. Settling down, he took a deep breath and began gazing at the stars above him in wonderment. What a day, what a day. He once again thought of the many things he and the pink hedgehog had done. The mystery of why he felt the way he did came back. It's not the first day it ever did either. So what could be the reason behind the curiosity of this Rose? Could it be from reverence of Amy? Wonderstruck? Love...?

 _Naaahh_ , Sonic doubted in his mind, silently laughing at the assumption. _Me? Fall for ONE girl? That would NEVER happen._ _.._

On that thought, he closed his eyes and dreamt of his time with Amy once more. Even with those moments replaying in his mind through the night, he still couldn't see the obvious fact.

It was too late.


	5. Spill It!

**A/N - LAST CHAPTER! Sorry for taking a while to get it done! Enjoy! =)**

"This is just _too_ good!" Tails giggled along with Knuckles and Sticks as he snapped more pics. It was one thing for Amy to be all flustered with the jokes of liking the blue blur the day before. It was _another_ thing for the two to be nowhere in site for the rest of the day. But for his overconfident best friend to be caught like _this_ with her? Let's just say the two lovehogs weren't going to live this down for at LEAST a year!

The blanket (that eventually covered the both of them as the night went by) had been kicked away from the heat of the sun. Sonic laid there fullway on his chair with his arm wrapped around Amy's hip. The pink hedgehog's body was _also_ completely on the chair as her hands laid softly on her crush's chest. The three friends giggled and squealed quietly, not sure what was better – The fact that Amy's left leg rested high upon Sonic's, or the fact that his scarf was _practically_ wrapped around her neck. The two looked more relaxed than the three friends have ever seen.

" _Maybe_ we should wake them up now," Sticks sighed happily, although she didn't really want this to end.

" _Noooo_ , this is _too_ perfect!" Knuckles yelled filled with excitement.

"Just _one_ more picture!" Shouted Tails after him, snapping a lot more than one.

The dudes must have been too loud, since the two started to move a bit. The three friends were so excited, they couldn't even speak! Instantly, the twin-tailed fox put the camera in video-mode to record what would become one of the greatest moments in history. As if on cue, Sonic yawned, stretching his free arm out, while Amy stretched out her right leg. Green met jade as they fluttered their eyes open. It only took two seconds for reality to hit them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The hedgehogs screamed as they fell off of either side of the chair. Before they could even question each other, they saw their friends dying of laughter beside them. Their appearances only made the two shriek again.

"So now that we're _all_ awake," Sticks started still giggling, "wanna explain what happened to you two yesterday afternoon?"

"Or more importantly, explain why you two were _cuddling?_ " Tails teased, wiping away tears from his eyes.

The two got up in unison and stuttered as they tried to come up with an answer, blushing from the thought of them possibly cuddling just now.

"Somebody call FedEx, cause I'm SHIPPING THEM!" Knuckles roared, killing the poor Badger and Fox beside him. They were all in tears watching the speechless red hedgehogs in front of them. The two couldn't help but smile after awhile. They knew there was nothing either of them could say that would get them out of this, so they just accepted their fate.

"Alright," Sonic sighed with his eyes closed, hands on hips. "You got us."

"Oh, DO we!" Tails exhaled, trying to calm down, holding the camera up.

"Did you _have_ to film it?" Groaned Amy as she brought a hand over her face.

"...YES?" Yelled the three friends before busting out in laughter again, causing the hedgehogs to join them this time.

" _Alright_ ," Sticks breathed, beginning to relax. "All this excitement is making me hungry. How 'bout we hear the story over at _Meh Burger_?"

"You all go ahead," said Amy. "I'll meet you there after I clean up."

"Want me to walk with you?" Sonic asked casually.

" _Awwwwwww!_ " The three friends cooed, making goo goo eyes at the hogs. Sonic rolled his eyes, slapping himself on the inside for not thinking of how he'd sound for asking.

"Sure...if you _want_ to," Amy said, putting her arms behind her back, looking away.

"OKAY!" Tails yelled, killing the moment. "We're gonna head off to _Meh Burger!_ Actually _join_ us this time, will ya?" The three friends then left the hedgehogs alone, squealing once more over the pictures and video on their way to their fave restaurant.

Sonic and Amy took a deep breath at the same time, and laughed when they realized they've done so.

"Sooo," Sonic let out while scratching his head. "This isn't awkward."

"Nope!" Amy giggled. "Shall we get going?"

The two didn't even walk a whole minute before the silence became painful. Craving to be home alone and annoyed at the fact that SONIC was walking, she urged him to run them there. With that, he lifted her in her arms, and sped his way to her home.

"You don't have to wait for me," said Amy while walking towards her door. "I'm gonna be a while."

Just as she was about to grab her door handle, she felt a hand gently grab her own.

"Sonic?" She asked with a face full of worry. He looked down, closed his eyes, and inhale before letting her hand go.

"Shut that stupid thing off," he exhaled, "before it tells Sonic that I love – Love what?"

Amy's heart dropped and butterflies filled her stomach badly. You'd think after all that time with him, she'd have the guts to tell him the truth.

' _You_ ', she wanted to say. She dreamed of the day she could tell him all the time. But she wasn't ready... It just wasn't the time.

"Sonic," she sighed, trying to appear annoyed. "It's honestly noth-"

" _Come on_ , Amy!" Sonic pushed gently. "It's just me and you here. _Spill_ it!"

"Love..." She started – holding her arm shyly as an idea, came to mind. "Love painting you more than anything.."

"Huh?" Sonic asked genuinely confused, unsure about whether she was being honest or not. "THAT's what you were scared of me knowing?

" _Of course!_ " Exclaimed Amy. "As much as I enjoy painting all of your quills, I wouldn't want your ego to get in the way of me showing you my work."

"So lemme get this straight," Sonic waved his hands in front of her, failing to hold back his smirk. "All of this time, you were embarrassed of the thought of me finding out you were painting the most _awesome_ dude in the world?"

"Point proven," Amy groaned, bringing a hand to her face.

"And the picture in your purse was like a reference or something?"

"Y-yeah!" She squeaked, followed by an awkward giggle. Maybe she was luckier than she thought.

"I see," Sonic giggled knowingly. "Well, I'll had on to _Meh Burger_ now."

"Alright, meet you there!"

"Oh, and Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Lemme know when you when you're gonna paint again," Sonic smirked. "I know having your _hot_ hero posing for you would be a dream come true." With a quick wink at her, he sped off.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed at the speeding hedgehog's remark.

"A letter for Miss Rose?" Said the voice of Leroy The Turtle.

"Thanks, sir!" Amy said she took the letter from him. She went inside her house and immediately opened the envelope.

"Huh?" She questioned before reading the letter aloud:

 _To my FPBFF,_

 _You & that pineapple of yours should praise me for the ride. AND for putting the anchor down on my boat after you fell off by your own clumsiness and not because I thought it would be funny. AND for providing you room to sit! _

_Your pleasure,_

 _King Eggman, Evil Ruler Of All_

 _P.S - By the time you read this, I'll already be at a hotel on the other side of the island! You'll have to kill me later, but I'm sure you'll be grateful for the pictures. ;)_

" _Pictures?_ " Amy asked. She grabbed the envelope and sure enough, there were photos. She gasped seeing what the sneaky doctor sent her. Pictures of the love her life laughing with her, smiling at her as she slept on him, carrying her in his arms – The Eggster got it all.

Amy walked over to her couch, grabbed her purse, and pulled out the photograph that started it all.

"My _hot_ hero, huh?" Amy chuckled, recalling the previous day's events. "I agree."

The pink hedgehog then proceeded to squeal over the cuteness of the photos. Sonic had to hold back his giggles over how adorable it was. After running home to grab his communicator that fell off, he also received an envelope from his arch nemesis. Figuring she'd get a copy as well, he sped over there in time to see her read the letter. Watching her reaction from the window brought a feeling that was indefinable to any.

Would he confront the girl for it all? Nope. He wasn't going to say a single word. Teasing the lady hog was going to be a LOT more thrilling now! Plus, the scarfed-hero would be going on a new, unique adventure of his own. Was he ready for it? Would things even turn out sweet in the end? Well, only time could tell him as he faced it. As he sped to _Meh Burger_ to join his friends again, there was only one thing that Sonic knew for sure.

 _It was too late...to deny his fall for her._


End file.
